User blog:WheeliumThe2nd/The Masterplan Storyarc Explained (pt 2)
so, we continue with my masterplan explanation The Nightmare Begins During a short trip to the coast, Xiemma and Citlali spot some military aircraft heading for kenya, when they try to run, some of the aircraft go after them, firing at them, but they manage to escape, meanwhile, the media is reporting on the situation, as book, bubble and ruby discuss plans to stop the siege, they come up with a solution and send it to jade, the sort of defense secretary of the governmemt, as the main characters realise that xiemma and citlali are missing, they turn to the media, Saye works out that a siege is going on and that X and C are caught up in it, the episode ends with pencil saying, in her typical accent "this is no siege, this is full on war". Day Of Armageddon As Citlali grabs her phone and calls Javier, the media announces its intention to livestream the siege worldwide, in an attempt to turn the public in neutral countries against russia, by now, the two have been hiding for 24 hrs, with no sign of going, meanwhile, jade recieves a letter on her way to the meeting and when that meeting takes place, she talks openly to the rest of the cabinet, who have no idea this is happening, at first said cabinet denounces jade, but when turning on the radio, they are shocked to find out it is true, and declare war on russia. Devil's Planet Russian diplomats, immigrants and lawyers are kicked out of the country, with no respect for the culture, selling russian flags in east africa has become illegal, and anyone still waving them could face a prison sentence of up to 9 weeks, meanwhile, after a long 587 tries and 13 minutes of waiting, Javier picks up, Citlali says that they need to speak to their parents, javier instead passes the call on to the half awake Sio, who informs pencil and pen that X and C are still alive, Earth is declared a 'Devil's Planet' and anyone visiting any of the allied countries is warned before they travel. The Traitors Russia admits that they are responsible for the siege, and are declared traitors to Africa and Arabia, which causes Ukraine to declare war on russia, meanwhile, Pen is temporaraly readmitted to the army, and then tasked to preform an air strike, only problem is, Pen cannot fly, but the military has no time yet intention, still he is sent up into the sky, Xiemma and Citlali arrive at Nairobi, but first they must go to an old bombing shelter left behind from WWII, the kenyan cabinet send a distress signal to the I.O.C., to send some inteligence officers, they agree to send just one, meanwhile, as pen has managed with just enough fuel, range and flight manuals, declaring that this would be much smoother if Wheely had to do the air strike, considering it was a DC-3, then all of a sudden, one of the engines implode, and pen is sent into steep decline over Astrakhan, Pen braces for impact, ending the episode Category:Blog posts